Pvt Mitchell (ON HIATUS TIL I GET A NEW LAPTOP)
by Breyton2009
Summary: bechloe. Beca decides to join the army, how will this affect Chloe? Will they ever get together?
1. chapter 1- off to boot camp

A/N: This is going to be a multi-chapter story. I have a few chapters of it already written so if you want me to continue this I will.

Summary: Beca decides to join the army just after the kiss with Chloe. Is she running from the redhead or does she truly just want to do something with her life. What is Beca trying to prove?

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters!

A/n: I was in the army a long time ago so I am just using my experience for this story!

Part 1: Off to Boot Camp

Dear Chloe,

I know your probably trying to stay calm as you read this letter. I'm heading to or should I say I'm already in Fort Jackson, South Carolina. It seems like after our kiss I decided to just run away but that isn't the case. I have to do this for myself to prove that I can actually finish what I start. I don't regret what happened hopefully you will forgive me for doing this so suddenly. By the way if it helps I have to get up super early now. Hope to hear from you soon, I have to go lights out at twenty-one hundred hours just in case you don't know that means 9:00pm.

xo Beca xo

After Chloe finished the letter she couldn't believe it, yet at the same time will support her in whatever Beca does. Aubrey was pissed at first but when her best friend explained where Beca was she could have sworn she saw a look of pride in Aubrey's smile.

Dear Beca,

Hey there soldier! I'm so happy and proud of you, but I sure in the hell am missing you right now! Its good to know you don't regret kissing me, I was starting to believe I was a bad kisser or something, but I definately know I'm not. You didn't have to join the Army to prove to yourself that you could finish something for aca-sakes you make the most aca-mazing mixes ever! And before you try to deny it just believe in yourself and know I love who you are and okay you joined the military, I guess that means your just more awesome! Yes it makes me happy that your up early although if you were here you getting up early would be for a whole other reason. If your allowed to call you better call me, miss you so much!

Love, Chloe

to be continued

there you have it the first part of the story. Yes I know its short but it will be a very long story that much I do know. Hope you like it. thx guest shades for letting me know i got the time wrong i changed it! lol


	2. Chapter 2- mail call

A/N: Thank you for all who are following this story, that also favorited and reviewed! also a guest review made me realized I messed up on the military time so I fixed that in the first chapter!

Part 2: Mail Call

I wasn't expecting Chloe to reply to my letter. If I wasn't in a room full of girls I would have jumped up for joy. Ever since I arrived here I have felt sad, happy, lonely but was I doing this to escape? Maybe at first although I am starting to enjoy this...well some of it anyways. I decided since we have a little bit of freetime after dinner chow I would take a quick shower at the barracks before mail call.

"Mitchell, mail!" The drill sergeant calls out to me.

I reply with, "Coming Drill Sergeant, moving Drill Sergeant." As I retrieve my mail who just happens to be from her.

As everyone retrieves their mail, I tried my hardest to contain my excitement for getting mail. Who would have ever thought getting mail would be such a great thing. After our usual bedtime formation which was twenty hundred hours which is 8:00pm to those who don't understand military. It took me awhile but I am finally getting it. We have a little more freetime before lights out so I decided to write her back right away.

Dear Chloe,

That's Pvt. Mitchell to you! Anyways we are supposed to go to the gas chamber tomorrow! You a bad kisser, I don't think so! Since I have known you, you have made me do and say things so I will say your an aca-mazing kisser and I hope we can do it again next time I see you. I will beable to call you very soon and when I can I definately will be calling you first! I'm glad you love my mixes it means alot to me, see I didn't deny how awesome my mixes are...I know they are! I am proud of you too! Your going to be a great teacher someday! have to go talk soon.

Love Beca

_I read her letter and couldn't help but smile. Aubrey was looking at me funny so I just moved to my bedroom. I didn't want no distractions so I took out some paper and began writing._

to be continued


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: You guys are aca-awesome, was so not expecting so many followers, favorites and etc. thank you all so much! Every review counts rather good or bad it'll help. I know I am not the best writer in the world but writing has always been my happy place so I am really glad you guys are reading. Like I mentioned before the chapters are short but the story will have alot of chapters. so onto the next chapter, babbling done!

Part 3

Dear Pvt. Mitchell,

Did you like how I put that? Things are not the same without you. Aubrey is M.I.A, your friend Jesse keeps bugging me, seriously write to the poor guy! A gas chamber huh? How was that? What all do you do in boot camp? I miss you, why in the hell did you have to leave? Sorry I'm not mad its just I miss you is all! And yes I soo make you say those things, if you couldn't tell I was using sarcasm. Write more soon.

Love Chloe

_I just layed there awake thinking about her, its funny now that I really think about it. I bet she has to take showers with a bunch of girls. Oh man, I bet she is loving that or probably freaking out. I heard a door slam I'm guessing Aubrey is home now, I wonder where she came back from?_

Meanwhile Beca with the rest of her platoon are making their way one by one into the gas chamber.

_What the hell was I thinking when I signed up for this, I would rather do the acapella over and over again. I had to say name, social and end with Drill Sargeant. Luckily, I made it through my first try but there were some who had to go in again, sucks for them._

_Once I got back to the barracks I decided to write Jesse and to Chloe of course. _

Dear Jesse,

What up dude? Miss me yet? I know you miss my wise sarcasm anyways stop bugging Chloe and ask Aubrey out already! I know you like go for it and by the way I'm sorry for not returning your feelings. I hope you find happiness just because we couldn't work out doesn't mean I don't care about you. You will always be my friend and that is all. Hope to hear back if not I'll understand.

Becaw (I grew accustomed to this, shut up)

to be continued

Coming up next:

Aubrey writes a letter to Beca, Chloe will recieve a phone call.


	4. Chapter 4-Aubrey writes to Beca

A/N: Here is the next part. If anyone wants to help me beta'd this story feel free to pm I know that there are mistakes here and I don't mind the extra help well if you have time that is.

Part 4: Aubrey writes to Beca

The next few days Aubrey has been closed off or more like hiding something. Chloe has tried to pry the taller blonde but nothing came out of it.

"I'm making breakfast you can't mope around all day long." Chloe says to her best friend. "You don't see me moping around just because the woman I love is away." _which I still have no idea how Beca feels, she basically kissed me and joined the army._

Aubrey opens the door. "Fine I'll come out to eat."

Chloe smiles. "Good so I have class in a hour so do you want to talk about whats wrong?"

Chloe decided to stay at Barden for graduate school for her teaching degree. She kept the hidden sadness about Beca leaving to herself. She didn't talk about it because if she did than most likely tears would fall.

Aubrey shakes her head. "Stop worrying, I'm fine I'm just in a rut but I'll get over it." _I wish she would just stop asking me._

She didn't believe Aubrey so once let it go for now. A hour later Chloe left for class leaving Aubrey alone to do whatever it is she does.

Aubrey noticed the letters from Beca on the coffee table. She writes down the address goes into her room to write Beca.

Beca,

Alt girl turned soldier at least you can't wear those things you call earrings. I know we don't see eye to eye on many things but there is one thing we do see eye to eye on and that would be Chloe! We both care and love her okay not in the same way, but I swear to you whatever the hell you two have if you hurt her I will find you and kick your ass! I'm serious, dixie chicks serious! Chloe misses you alot she doesn't need to vocalize it but I've known her my whole so I know things. Its not the same without you here...Chloe isn't the same bubbly cheery self that she is when your around...she may put on a happy face around everybody else but when she doesn't think anybody is around I hear her crying which is mostly at night when she thinks I'm asleep. I'm still a little pissed off at you for kissing her than, running into the army why is that anyways? You better figure out what you want and feel, Chloe is in love with you so don't lead her on if you don't feel the same about her. Good luck and give them hell.

P.S. What can you tell me about Jesse? Just wondering

Aubrey

to be continued

Up next Chloe gets a phone call, Beca receives two letters that she wasn't expecting.


	5. Chapter 5- phone call

A/N: thank you all who are following this story and reviewing! I really appreciate it alot and I know my story is not like the best of them all but I am trying. Just in case someone is confused or anything. This is somewhat based on the storyline of Pitch Perfect. And yes Jesse and Beca did date but decided it wasn't going to work that they were better off friends, there will be flashbacks to show that, as well as the kiss between Beca and Chloe but that will be later on. anyways enough of my babbling and on with the story!

Part 5: Phone call

Dear Becaw,

Your not so badass as you claim to be. I believe your soft side comes out from a certain red-head, am I right? I could already tell your rolling your eyes but don't deny it. Maybe I have went for it with Aubrey but than again if I told you I did you wouldn't know if I was telling the truth or not. You joined the Army and never bothered to stick around to find out what exactly you and Chloe are. She tries to keep a happy face, but her sadness shows in her eyes. Don't worry about me I've made peace that we don't belong together, but rather you believe it or not you deserve happiness too. Chloe won't wait forever or maybe she will just follow your heart. take care Becs.

Jesse

Beca rolls her eyes at Jesse trying to give advice but she knew he had a point. It was Sunday which meant they would beable to call someone. She messed with the piece of paper, nerves working her way through wondering if she should call.

"Mitchell you have ten minutes." One of the privates said monitoring the time of each persons' phone call.

Chloe was just about to lay down til her cell starts ringing. _unknown number I wonder who it is? _She thought to herself. "Hello." She answers.

"Hi Chloe, how are you?"

Chloe immediately recognized the voice, a smile forms on her face.

"Oh my god its so good to hear from you. I'm doing much better now so how long do you have to talk?"

"Ten minutes so I want this to be the best ten minutes ever!" _oh god I sounded a little too excited, what the hell is happening to me? _Beca thought to herself feeling a smile form on her face.

"Sooo how do you like it?" Chloe asked wanting to know about military life.

"Not so bad." Beca admits. "We went to the gun range and I did a pretty damn good job." She says excitedly."Chloe can I ask you something?"

"Yeah."

"Do you think I joined the Army to run away to avoid what we may or could be?"

"I don't know you tell me."

"After we won the championship I didn't think you would be staying at Barden so I signed up for the Army. Its always been something I wanted to do." Beca states. "You kissing me caught me by surprise it made me telling you so much harder."

"Are you kidding me with this?! So you thought you would leave and than me through a letter nonetheless?!"

"I'm really sorry maybe I shouldn't have brought it up, I have to go now Chloe. Just so you know I think about you all the time...I miss you."

"I miss you too." Chloe says trying not to let herself cry on the phone. "Call me again and keep writing me when you can."

That wasn't how either of them thought the phone call would go. Beca held herself together til she got to the room, She was glad nobody was in there at the moment. Her face planted on the pillow sobs being muzzled into the not so comfortable pillow. Chloe was doing the same, Aubrey walks in to see this her heart breaks a little seeing the happy go lucky Chloe all upset.

"Phone call didn't go so well?" Aubrey asks knowing that shouldn't have asked but she did anyways, but Chloe says nothing. "Will it help if I told you I asked Jesse out?"

***Earlier that day***

**Aubrey found herself in front of Jesse's dorm. She has been secretly hanging out with the movie lover, even texting him. Poor guy couldn't tell rather or not Aubrey is actually interested in him or just being nice.**

**"Oh hey there movie buddy." **_**real smooth. **_**He thought to himself shaking off his lame greeting. "What do I owe this unexpected visit, usually you would text not that its not good to see you...okay yeah I'm done talking now." He says as his face turns red from embarrassment.**

**Aubrey couldn't help but laugh making her way to his bed to sit down. Jesse closed the door joining Aubrey awaiting to what she came here for.**

**"I thought you would come to your senses that the reasons I am always around you is because I like you; but I guess you seemed elsewhere. Jesse since you can't take a hint will you go out with me?" She asked point blank. **_**I see him thinking a bit maybe he isn't over Beca afterall.**_

_**Did I hear her correctly? We have been hanging out a lot lately so maybe this isn't a trick. I wonder if she's even told Chloe or anybody for that matter.**_

**"I'm flattered really I am, but why me? I mean I know I am not bad looking but your gorgeous why would you want to go out with a guy like me?"**

**"Why not you? Your nice, sweet, charming and you make me laugh. Your very good looking, have you seen you?" Aubrey asked rhetorically noticing Jesse blush. "Unless you don't like me like that because your not over Beca."**

**"Your jealous I hear a hit of jealousy." Jesse says laughing receiving a 'I am not jealous' look from the blonde. "Sorry I didn't mean to laugh, but there is no reason to be jealous, Beca is just a friend besides I really do like you alot actually."**

Aubrey finished telling Chloe what happened, not even her best friend saw this coming.

"So is that what you have been closed off and not talking about anything except for being on the cellphone all the time with Jesse?" She asked teasingly.

"Shut up I like him okay, so you and Beca, whats the deal?"

"I honestly don't know." Chloe sighs. _and its true I really don't know. _She thought sadly to herself.

"She'll come around and if not its her loss."

"Thanks, I'm gonna go lay down." She says getting up to leave, turns to Aubrey. "You and Jesse will make a cute couple."

"You think so?" The taller friend asks curiously, Chloe nods her head walking into her room. _If Beca knows whats good for her she will see that you two are meant to be. _She thought to herself.

to be continued


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Here is the next part.

Part 6

_I am halfway through boot camp to say I'm relieved is an understatment. Getting up early doesn't bother me anymore of course PT in the cold really blows. The first couple of weeks I was scared not that I would ever admit that out loud to anyone. I was especially scared when we had to propel down off this tall thing call Victory Tower which was like sixty feet or something like that. Sometime after the gas chamber or maybe it was beforehand I can't exactly remember, but we did this confidence course where we all split into teams and relied on one another, I must admit that was pretty aca-awesome. Oh god I did not just say that?!_

_Mail call is what I look forward to most of all. I believe everyone looks forward to getting mail from the ones we love and miss. I was shocked to get a letter from Aubrey especially how I left she would be the last person I thought that would write to me. I'm pretty sure Chloe has told her why I left the way I did, but what matters to me is if Chloe can find it in her heart to forgive me._

_As my graduation from boot camp is nearing I'm debating rather or not to invite Chloe. A big part of me wants too than there is that little part of me that feels like she won't come at all._

Dear Chloe,

Sooo our phone conversation didn't go as I thought it would, only because I'm an idiot for bringing up that stupid question. I'm not exactly one to express things although you might want to look in your desk drawer I left something for you right before I...anyways maybe that will help you forgive me even though you said you have maybe this will make it more real. Has Jesse stop bugging you? I got a letter from him saying in not so many words that your sad, is that true? He means well maybe you should get away go do some karoake with Aubrey or something. I don't know what else to say. I'll call you soon if you want me too that is, write more soon.

Love Beca

to be continued.

it may take a few days or so to update again I am working on part 7 right now so hopefully tomorrow I will have that up. did i already mention this will be a long story? apologize for any mistakes.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Not much to say but here is the next part to the story!

Part 7

Dear Beca,

Of course I would want you to call me. I may have overreacted so I'm going to apologize for it. I thought you wanted to pursue being a DJ isn't that your dream? I never would have thought military life would be something of your interest but than again you don't talk much about your childhood or anything for that matter unless you get an extra push of sorts. Jesse is just being Jesse, but yeah he has stopped bugging me, he's mostly with Aubrey these days. Yep, you read that correctly those two are going out! Maybe I will get out for a bit it will be nice to spend time with Aubrey, ever since they've been going out I hardly see her. Yeah I'm sad its lonely without you, next time you make a big decision come tell me not go off wherever and than tell me. What are we Beca? Am I your girlfriend? Aubrey and Jesse say hi by the way. When do you graduate Boot Camp? Let me know so I can get my work done ahead of time. Well I am going to check out my desk drawer after I get done writing this...You, Beca Mitchell, are gonna be the death of me.

Yours Forever (If you want that is) Love Chloe

Chloe opened her desk drawer to see a flashdrive and a note with it. _I wonder why I never noticed this before. _She thought to herself reading the note.

_Chloe,_

_If your know getting this that means I'm in Fort Jackson, South Carolina. From the moment we met I knew there was something there, an undeniable chemistry. I'm so in love with you, I hope you can forgive me for leaving the way I did. Hope the music will help you know just how much I want us to be together, see you soon._

_Love Always your girl Beca_

_P.S. Will you be my girlfriend?_

to be continued.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: I actually had to write this out thats why it took me a few days to update!

Part 8

Chloe's smile could be seen from space as the music filled the apartment she shared with her best friend Aubrey.

Dear best girlfriend ever,

In case that didn't answer your question, yes I'll be your girlfriend! Sometimes you can be obilivous to everything and I'm not upset with you for leaving the way you did, like I said before I'll support you always! You better call me and for someone who says they can't express their feelings you sure can write I want to be with you always even if that means being apart from you for awhile. Since my last letter was long, I'll make this short. Love and miss you!

Your girl always Chloe

Later that day Aubrey and Chloe had a girls' night out. As Chloe goes up on stage to sing, her cellphone rings.

"Chloe!" Aubrey yells out. "Its Beca what do you want me to say?"

"Answer and tell her to listen."

"Hey Beca, Chloe is up on stage about to sing, she wants you to listen, okay?"

"Yeah sure and Aubrey I'm happy for you and Jesse."

Aubrey smiles. "Thank you, you know Beca your not so bad anyways listen." She says putting the phone on speaker as the music begins to play.

Beca just listens in from the other end of the phone as Chloe sings Just the way you are. She could't help but feel butterflies in her stomach.

Moments later Chloe takes the phone.

"Thats the moment I knew...You probably don't have alot of time to talk, but I love you so so so damn much!"

Beca couldn't help but let out a laugh. "You sound a little drunk so I take it you and Aubrey are having fun?!"

"It would be much more fun if you were here, my sexy little soldier." Chloe says as Aubrey tries to contain her laughter.

Beca blushes. "Oh Chloe you make good choices, I love you but I got to go now."

"But why? You can't go you have to stay on longer." Chloe pouts.

"I'll call again soon, I really have to go." _stupid time limits. _Beca thought to herself.

"Fine, I love you too." Chloe says ending the call, turns to Aubrey. "Can we go home now?"

Aubrey wraps her arms around Chloe for comfort. "Yeah lets go I hear ice-cream and a romantic comedy calling for us, does that sound good?"

Chloe nods her head and they head out after paying for their drinks.

_As I lay in my bunk I couldn't take the smile off my face. Chloe is my girlfriend and she is waiting for me, I never thought I could get someone like her. I am one lucky soldier._

to be continued.


	9. Chapter 9

A/n: and so the story continues. When they finally do each other the chapters will be longer and I know I have made it errors but I will definately have it edited for me by my best friend.

Part 9

Dear Chloe,

Well I thought I would would let you know you will be getting an invite to my graduation, which is March 22; hopefully you will beable to come and you can also bring Aubrey with ya. I will also like to inform you that I will have a pass for family day which is the day after graduation; but I have to wear my class A uniform. The Drill Sergeants have eased up on us for the most part, although we've seen new privates come in at the Alpha barracks; those Drill Sergeants are mean as hell. I miss mixing music, will you bring my stuff with you?! Pretty please! Oh wow I sound so lame right now, what have you done to me Chloe Beale?! All joking aside you make everything seem so right in the world, the army has taught me things too but YOU are the reason behind this side that nobody really sees. Does that make sense? I have all your letters under my pillow, you tell anybody I am gonna have to break up with you...just kidding! I'll call you soon, I love you!

Your girl Beca

P.S. I miss you tons!

to be continued

I know its a tad bit short but in a couple more chapters the two will finally see each other!


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: This chapter will finally reveal how the kiss went down. This is quite a long chapter. In two more chapters, the girls will finally see each other! Flashbacks are highlighted in bold and italics.

Part 10

Dear Beca,

Hiya there, Pvt Mitchell! ;) If your mixing equipment could talk; I'm pretty sure it would say, 'I miss you Becaaa!' You should know by now, from that the amount of time you have been away from your pride and joy, that of course I'll bring your equipment with me. One day you should teach me how you work your bad ass abilities of mixing such aca-mazing music! I got those invites to your graduation a few days after I got your letter. :) When I asked Aubrey, she immediately, without any hesitation, said yes to wanting to be there because she wants to see your ass get smoked... whatever that means. Babe, what does that even mean? 'Getting smoked?' Is it fun? Just to let you know, I have two other people coming: Aubrey and Jesse. We're all coming to see your bad ass soldier self graduate. I really, really can't wait to see you! Lets just say that Jesse and Aubrey haven't exactly been discreet on what they do in the privacy of Aubrey's bedroom... If your forming a mental picture of them, try being in the place while... okay, not going there! Although, I have to say my lady, jam is not exactly cutting it for me. Did you get that? Well, I guess I'll behave myself and not give you details, but your name does slip just as I...okay, totally done now! ;) I love and miss you! See you in a few weeks, Private Mitchell. ;)

Yours Always,  
Chloe

_I guess I can go visit my parents...I haven't really seen them in awhile, Chloe thought to herself while leaving a note for Aubrey letting her know where she went. Which will probably go unnoticed, but its better safe than sorry.  
_

Chloe's parents have met Beca a few times, whenever their daughter would bring her over for dinner. Chloe just wanted a reason to hang out with Beca. Some parents would think nothing of it, but with Chloe's parents, they knew right from the beginning that there was definitely something more; often wondering if they were even aware of their obvious feelings for each other.

"Chloe, sweetie?" says, trying to grab her daughter's attention. "Are you ever going to tell Beca how you feel?"

Chloe just stared at her mother in disbelief. As she opens her mouth to say something, she closes it again. She chuckles to herself.

"Honey, your father and I figured it out long ago. She hasn't been around, nor have you. Did you two have a fight or something? Where is she?"

_I know my mom means well, but this line of questioning is really bizarre to me. They have never taken an interest in who I dated or hung out with, other than Aubrey. But that was different. The two of us basically grew up together. The first time I brought Beca over here, we were just friends. But, of course, they liked her instantly. Beca and my dad had formed a bond, which makes me wonder what they even bonded over. As I'm pondering on this, I forget my mom is still waiting for an answer._

"She joined the army." Chloe says noticing her mother seem un-phased by it. _"Did my parents know about this?", she thought to herself_. "She's in Fort Jackson, South Carolina. She'll be graduating in a few weeks."

_**Chloe, more or less, has given Beca hints that she liked her, but Beca being Beca, wavered it off as Chloe just being her usual touchy-feely self. Not that the bad ass Beca would make this known, but she found it comfortable, and quite possibly, the best feeling in the world.  
**_

_**What are you doing right now? - Beca  
**_

_**Seconds later, Beca's phone vibrates. it was a text back from Chloe. Beca then feels a warm feeling of some kind arising within her.  
**_

_**Talking to you now :) Can I come over? - Chloe  
**_

_**Just come over, dork! ;P - Beca**_

_**Chloe puts her phone in her pocket, opening the door to Beca's room. The brunette hears the door open, expecting to see her roommate coming back from wherever, but to her surprise, she sees Chloe standing before her.**_

_**"Were you texting me from outside my door?", Beca smirks.  
**_

_**"Maybe." Chloe answers innocently, walking closer to the brunette who's slouching in her computer chair. "You know, I had this sudden urge to see you." She says making her way towards the confused DJ, taking a seat in her lap. "I wanted to just bask in the wondrous of one Ms. Beca Mitchell.", she says smiling, as she turns her head to face her.  
**_

_**"Um... wow... uh..." at a loss of words, Beca begins to feel her heart beat rapidly in the hopes that Chloe couldn't feel it. As the redhead leans closer to her, Beca looks up with a raised eyebrow. "Comfy?"  
**_

_**Chloe wraps her arms around Beca, bringing her lips to hers. They kiss for awhile, but Beca suddenly remembers what is soon to be the inevitable; she was leaving. But with Chloe looking at her like that, she couldn't bring herself to say anything.  
**_

_**"Beca, what's the matter?"  
**_

_**Beca didn't want to tell her, but like many times before, the redhead, without trying, had a way of getting her to spill the beans.**_

_**"Chloe, I...uh...I'm leaving tomorrow."  
**_

_**"Wait, what? What do you mean you are leaving? Was the kiss that bad, or unless... you're not...oh, my god... Beca, I'm sorry...I shouldn't have-" She says with a panic.  
**_

_**Beca cuts her off. "Stop! I signed up for the Army, and I ship off tomorrow to boot camp. The kiss was not bad, but whats the point? You're leaving too." She points out, looking away.  
**_

_**"That's the thing, I came here to tell you that I decided to stay here for graduate school. I wanted to see if you would go a date with me sometime." Chloe explains, brings Beca to look at her. "I'm so in love with you. But now you're leaving. What great timing I have, huh?" She says, not sure why she was joking.**_

_**"Yeah, but why would you want to stay here? I thought whatever Aubrey does you follow; isn't that how you two work?" She asked, putting the last thing she said in air quotes.  
**_

_**"She's staying too, apparently. She has a thing for Jesse." Chloe says, soon realizing what she said and quickly covers her mouth. Beca's face is stoic. "Oh god..I wasn't supposed to say anything.", Chloe says with panic.  
**_

_**Beca chuckles to herself. "Its fine. I already know... I have to go."  
**_

_**Chloe looks confused. "Beca? This is your room." She points out. Beca lies face down on her bed . Chloe takes the hint. "See you later or whatever. Good luck Beca."**_  
-

"We'll have to go. Your father and I. We can make it a surprise.", her mother says.

Chloe just goes over to her mom, hugging her lovingly. "That is a great idea! So, you're okay with Beca and I being together?"

"Who do you think asked us if it was okay to ask our only daughter?", her mother raises an eyebrow.

"So that's the conversations Beca and Dad had, huh?" Chloe says, realization sinking in. She looks to her mom and smiles. "You really do like Beca, don't you?"

"Obviously my child...tell Aubrey we said hi, and that she should bring Jesse over so we can make sure he is good enough for her."

"Oh mom... believe me, he is good enough. Chloe smiles.

To be continued


	11. Chapter 11

A/n: Thank you tricksKY for editing my story for me! last chapter was edited by my best friend! thank you for all who are following this story and favoriting it as well as reviewing it, means alot now onto the story!

Part 11

Dear Chloe,

Hey! Soo time sure does fly by when you're having fun, not! See I still am the badass sarcastic Beca. Anyways I'm glad you're bringing that stuff and maybe I will teach you. Getting smoked is just a punishment we get for doing something wrong, in other terms extra push-ups, sit-ups or running. Does that make sense to you? And no, it is not fun, but it's worth it for this body ;) In a matter of so many days; you and I will be in the same proximity! I really didn't need to know about what Aubrey and Jesse do behind closed doors. Tell me who else you're bringing? It can't be my parents because they're dead, so who is it? I know you won't tell me, besides I can trust you so you're lucky you're yourself! I am excited for graduation day, see you soon! I love and miss you more!

Forever yours,

Beca

To be continued

It's short because next chapter they will see each other!


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Oh you guys are so awesome, I can't believe how many followers I have, reviews, etc. It really means a lot to me, I know I am not the best writer out there but you guys are aca-awesome! I am so sorry for the delay of this update and I know I said this chapter they would finally see each other but I decided to wait a little bit longer; I have rewritten this so many times. thank you tricksky for editing this!

Part 12

Beca's parents never bothered with more children, which left her to being detached from emotions, social situations, etc. Her parents were never around either they were working or too tired to even try to form some type of bond with their only child. Beca didn't bother on wanting to know but one day her mother suggested they do something together after she got out of school and that she would pick her up. Being a twelve year old and about to start puberty it was not really fair. Beca's mom died from severe injuries after the accident, the doctors did everything they can but it didn't help. The almost teenager did not cry she watched everybody else cry, for some reason she just couldn't.

She sees her dad Ken working at the computer, so curiously as anyone would do, walks over to see what her dad was doing, not that she really cared but they both lost somebody.

"Dad?" he turns to her but doesn't wait for her to speak going back to the screen. "What are doing?" Beca asks not sure why he wouldn't look at her.

"Beca leave me be don't you have homework or something, go away!"

Without a second thought the little girl did just that. It's only been a few days since the funeral, a week since her mother died on the hospital table.

_**Two years later, on the morning of Beca's birthday and also a school day goes about her normal morning routine. Losing a parent is one thing but when you find your parents dead, that's another. Beca couldn't believe what she was seeing, her father's blood splattered on the living room wall, around his lifeless body.**_

_**She went into the system, after a year of being in foster going from family to family, at age 15 she was placed in the Posen household who wanted to expand their family, and Aubrey always did want a little sister. Beca was not thrilled about it but being under 18 she really had no choice in the matter.**_

_**Aubrey at the time was a senior in high school, social butterfly, unlike her foster sister; Beca she was the complete opposite. They would never talk to one another, but it's not that Aubrey ever wanted to either way. Mr. and Mrs. Posen tried to encourage them but neither would budge and if they did make any kind effort it would end up arguing with each other. Chloe would always have to play peacekeeper which worked most the time, only for some reason for what Beca couldn't understand at the time. Chloe is the one who brought her out of her rock hard shell to feel and enjoy life. Aubrey didn't like their friendship. What could they possibly have in common? But in time a bond did form between Aubrey and Beca.**_

_**Beca never talked about her parents especially her father's death, but she did have some good days with her dad after her mother's death when he taught her to mix music. She remembers the night before it all happened when she came into her bedroom. All of Ken's DJ equipment including new things, a pair of expensive headphones, than right next to it was an envelope with her name on it where a single red rose was taped to it. Something felt off about this, her birthday wasn't until tomorrow.**_

_**Beca,**_

_**You're probably wondering about all this, just wanted to surprise you with an early birthday present. I believe you're going to do amazing things with music, but don't let the world fool you there is still good in this world. I know I wasn't the best parent to you before and after your mother's death. Be better don't think for a minute you will be like either of us, follow your dreams, achieve all that you can, find love, make friends and let people in. Your my little girl well not so little anymore and I am sorry I wasn't there...I should have made time, but I didn't and I am sorry for causing you so much hurt. I love you Beca, remember no matter what find happiness because it does exist.**_

_**Love,**_

_**Dad**_

_**I will thank him tomorrow. I wonder where he is anyways. Beca thought to herself putting the headphones on, unaware of the sound of a gun being shot off.**_

Beca had her hair pulled back, was looking in the mirror at her own reflection. A small smile crept up, she did it. Her life that waits ahead would be as Beca's father had wished it to be, she had someone to love, friends, a real family that would be there for her always.

Family day is finally here I have no idea what to expect when I see Chloe, let alone Aubrey who came in my life when I didn't even think I would even make it as anything. You know how they say a death of someone you care about or love will change you? Back when my mom died it hurt but it didn't change me...we were supposed to be doing something but than some idiot decides to run a stop sign crashing right into my mom's car, what changed me was finding my dad dead on my birthday no less. How could he do that to me? For the longest time I felt it was my fault or something, with mom gone he was left to take care of me, but now I know it was his selfish decision. The Posen and Beale families, especially Chloe made me see life in a different light, happiness even, even those talks I had with Aubrey which always stayed between us. I may have lost my parents but gained some pretty aca-mazing ones even a sister, it's nice to feel I can go to Aubrey, of course the Bellas except Chloe don't know of this which surprises me because I arrived with Aubrey.

Getting pulled out of her thoughts some private called out to her. "Mitchell! Come on we're about to go!"

"Coming." oh my god I am about to see Chloe soon. Beca thinks to herself.

The day is finally here! I couldn't sleep a wink last night knowing exactly what today entails. I'm sure I am driving Aubrey and Jesse crazy. I bet they don't even realize just how annoying they are hopefully, Beca and I won't be like that but I am going to give her the biggest hug ever! Hopefully she won't freak out that I brought my parents with me, I'm sure she has a feeling they are the surprise guests, than again she can be dense about things.

"Aubrey, what the hell do I wear to a boot camp graduation?"

Aubrey just rolls her eyes at me. "Just dress normally how you would, Chloe why her?"

I didn't know how to answer that just went about finding what I wanted to wear. "I'm in love with her have been since the first time I seen her, Do you think she will be pissed that I am bringing my parents?"

"Good, Beca may seem like a badass but when it comes to you she could never pissed off at you for long."

"Come on we really should get going."

Aubrey turns to Chloe. "You didn't tell Beca I'm bringing our parents did you?"

Chloe nods her head. "No, but it's going to be aca-awesome though, when she sees all the people who will be there to see her graduate." She reassures her best friend.

"It better be."

To be continued

I apologize for the long wait, but next chapter for real this time they see each other


	13. Chapter 13- family day part 1

A/N: Thank you all for following this story! you guys motivate me, this time I'm updating a little faster than before which I am sorry the last chapter took so long. The moment you have been waiting for they finally see each other. Next part will be part 2 of family day. hope this was okay. once thank you to all the new followers, reviews, favorites, etc!

part 13- Family day part 1

Elizabeth Beale, Chloe's mother, saw her daughter fidgeting around. She remembered years before when she brought Beca over. _This girl must mean a hell of a lot for the confident Chloe to be so not Chloe. _Her mother thought to herself

"Sweetie calm yourself once you see her it will be fine. I wish your father could have made it but you know how he is sometimes."

Chloe looks at her mother with a small smile. "I know, and I am glad I have you, Aubrey, Jesse and Mr. and Mrs. Posen. Its hard to believe how much Beca has changed since she came into our lives, I'm really proud of her mom and love her so much."

"I know you do and she feels the same for you. The Posens' never gave up on her, even Aubrey although she won't admit it had a big part in Beca's perspective on life."

Chloe had to laugh at that. "Yeah, Aubrey took awhile to warm up to Beca."

Following behind them were the Posen family with addition of Jesse. In the rearview mirror Keith Posen kept eyeing Jesse, so most of the time Jesse kept quiet. He was a little imitated by Aubrey's dad.

Your dad keeps staring at me, he isn't going to kill me for dating his daughter is he? Jesse texted Aubrey, who turned to Jesse with a glare.

Don't let him bother you that is just his way. Now stop being such a chicken and hold my hand. -Aubrey

Jesse knew she meant business, immediately taking Aubrey's hand in his, he couldn't believe how lucky he is to be with someone like Aubrey. Sure he was decent looking, very nice but in movies they usually don't get someone like Aubrey but this time around he got the girl.

"Aubrey dear does Beca know we will be there?" Charlotte Posen asked her daughter.

"Uh not exactly but I'm sure it will be fine."

"So Jesse what are your intentions with my daughter?" Keith Posen suddenly asked catching Jesse offguard.

"Dad! Please can't we wait til we get back to this afterall this isn't about who I am dating its about Beca."

Keith Posen knew Aubrey was right, but still he can't fathom either one of his girls to get hurt, even though he has known Chloe his life he did the same thing he is doing right now to Jesse.

_**"Chloe what are your intentions with my daughter?" Keith asked Aubrey's best friend after finding out Beca and Chloe are an item. **_

_**"Um sir I love her, I want to be with for as long as she will have me...sir." **_

_**"Beca is very lucky to have you, when she first came to us she was a mess but with you in time she opened up, so just for everyone's sake take good care of her. You really do have her heart ya know."**_

_**"I know I do and she has mine as well. Even though Beca is less than willing to admit but I know she loves you guys and you always took incentive to make sure she enjoys life."**_

_**"Of course she is the best thing besides Aubrey that has happened to our family."**_

_**"With how she grew up I'm sure she is very grateful for you too." Chloe says with a wide smile. "You know Mr. Posen if its okay if on graduation day I can spend the day with her, and on family day it can be all of us...if thats okay with you sir?" She asked nervously.**_

_**Keith smiled knowingly. "Of course Chloe its okay, I'm sure you guys have lots of catching up to do."**_

_**Chloe just smiles back, giving the older gentleman a hug. She left with a smile on her face, that wasn't so bad. She thought to herself.**_

Meanwhile Beca is waiting behind a curtain. She can hear the people, wondering where Chloe will be. One of the privates came up to her giving her a hug.

"You know Mitchell for whomever is putting that smile on your face must be someone special."

"She is pretty special, so um do you have anyone here for you?"

"I do, but sadly she couldn't make it. I'll see you at ait, yeah?"

Beca just nods her head getting into her position with the others.

Chloe turns to Aubrey grabbing her hand. "I can't wait to see her Bree."

Aubrey smiles at her best friend. "I can't wait to see her too."

"Oh my god you said something nice."

Aubrey just rolls her eyes. "yeah whatever don't make such a big deal." She says hiding the smile. "Besides I heard from my dad you and Beca will be spending alone time together tomorrow."

Chloe couldn't hide the blush. "Yeah, we are, but uh I have no idea what we will be doing."

"Mhmm sure you don't, I'm guessing alot of making out hell you guys haven't seen each other in 9 weeks. I'm pretty sure of this you guys practically had eye sex during rehearsals."

"Oh we did not, okay maybe I did." Chloe admits. "Have you seen her?"

"I don't think so she is basically my sister, blood or not, that would just be wrong."

Music started playing breaking the conversation between the two friends. Chloe looked over at her mom, than to Aubrey's parents to Jesse than back to the soldiers behind the curtain. Her heart started beating really fast as she caught a glimpse of Beca. From that point she was all about Beca, having no idea that they were all browsing the big area where everyone who meet and greet with the soliders.

_I saw them all standing there, what a surprise for Chloe's mom to be here. What surprised me is seeing my adoptive parents who after so long called them mom and dad, Aubrey noticed me coming their way, but I just couldn't move. I just stared at Chloe as if she was the only one there, but apparently Mrs. Beale turned her daughter to face my direction. The look on her face was priceless, mouth agaped I made my way towards her._

"Sweetie might want to close that mouth of yours unless you plan on kissing that sweet girl of yours." Elizabeth winked at her daughter who just blushed, just like her mother they both have alot of confidence.

Beca hearing what Chloe's mother said spoke up to make it known she was right there. "You know she's right unless you plan on drooling to death." She smirked.

Chloe turns around immediately pulling her girlfriend into a hug. "You have no idea how much I have missed you, I'm really proud of you." than points to everyone behind her. "And so are they, you've done a good thing Beca Mitchell or should I say pvt Mitchell now?!"

Beca just rolls her eyes. "So no kiss?"

Chloe leans in to kiss but it turns into more forgetting about the others, til finally Aubrey couldn't take anymore.

"Enough I do not want to see my best friend and sister practically making out, hello you got other people that would like to see you too." She says glaring at Beca, both girls turning red. _They are so going to get it on tomorrow, oh my god I can't believe I just thought that. _Aubrey thinks to herself.

Charlotte, Keith and Jesse make their presence known, giving Beca a hug of congrats. Once long ago Beca wouldn't feel comfortable with this type of affection, but Chloe not knowing what boundaries are changed all of that; It was a good thing.

"Hey sweetie, I hope its okay we all are here. We just wanted to see our babygirl because love and miss you."

Charlotte starts off than it was Keith's turn. "We are so proud of you what your doing is truly an honor especially for our country. You always gave yourself little credit but you proved yourself wrong, you did it Becs."

Now it was Jesse's turn. "So Becaww your part of the military how does it feel?"

"Oh you know actually it reminds me of being in the bellas," turns to Aubrey. "You would make an excellent drill sergeant." She says earning a smack on the arm from the blonde. "Kidding sorta, but its so good to see you so you finally got the nerve to ask my sister out huh?"

"Well actually..."

Aubrey cuts him. "Actually I asked him he was taking so long." She says turning to her boyfriend to let him know she wasn't mad or anything.

Everyone laughed at that even Jesse. It was time to head back to the base, but before Beca left to find her platoon she wanted a moment with Chloe.

"You know Chloe I must admit when you said you were bringing surprise guests I never thought it would be your mom, where's your dad?"

"Business meeting or something, but he did want me to tell you that he wished he could be here and that he is proud of you."

"I understand so I wanted to tell you something." Beca says nervously biting her lip.

Chloe looks up to her with curiousity. "Go ahead you know can tell me anything."

"I know, but I'm not good with this feeling stuff obviously from how I left. Which by the way I am really sorry but let just say this, okay?" Chloe nods her head to go on. "Since the day I came into the Posen family I never expected to like the family, I mean sure my biological parents weren't the greatest but I lost them so suddenly. I was angry for a long time, didn't care if I lived or died because eventually we all die at some point. When Aubrey brought you over one day I couldn't help but look at you. For god sakes you came into the bathroom while I was in the shower of course granted you didn't know I was in there but still that day made me oddly comfortable." She says leaning close to Chloe. "Although it would have been better if you were in it."

_**Chloe heard singing coming from out of nowhere. Aubrey was busy working on her schoolwork to notice that her friend went upstairs. As she walked closer to the voice, she opened the door to the bathroom. She met this person, Beca she believes her name is, it sounds like her who knew she could sing. **_

_**She totes needs to attend Barden and join the Bellas with Aubrey and myself. She would definately make us better. Chloe thought to herself.**_

_**Without thinking Chloe pulls the curtain away, revealing a very naked Beca. From a sudden cold chill, Beca turned around to see Chloe.**_

_**"Oh my god dude, what the hell are you doing?"**_

_**"Does Aubrey know you can sing?" Chloe asked watching Beca trying to cover herself. "You have a beautiful voice."**_

_**"I'm nude, get out!" She says horrified but slightly taken back from the compliment. "You can't just walk in on someone taking a shower."**_

_**Chloe walks closer leans in towards Beca's face. "I think we are going to be really fast friends."She says with a wink than begins to walk away only to turn back. "You really shouldn't be hiding you have a beautiful body." She says than walks out.**_

_**Beca just stood there mouth wide open. "What the hell just happened?" She asked outloud to nowhere returning back to her shower. Wait did Aubrey's friend just check me out? She thought.**_

"Yeah I do remember that day so what else are you going to say?"

"That I love you Chloe Beale that was the moment I started crushing on you real bad. You were right though we did become fast friends but somehow along the way I fell in love with you."

"Aww Beca you really do have a soft side." chloe chuckles than kisses Beca. "I love you too, see you at whatever you call it, the barracks."

They break apart heading towards the destination but not before looking back at one another thinking about the other.

_I can't wait to see whats under that uniform, damn she looks so hot. I'm so lucky. _Chloe thinks winking at Beca as she left.

_She's gotten so beautiful from the last time I seen her, is that even possible? I'm gonna marry her one day...wait did I just say what I thought oh god! _Beca thought to herself laughing watching Chloe as she left. _Yeah that wouldn't be so bad being married to Chloe one day. _She found herself in another thought running to meet up with her platoon.

to be continued


	14. Chapter 14 -family day part 2

A/N: Sorry for the long wait. Life has been super busy and now I finally have some free time. Now this is part 2 to family day. thank you to all the new followers, you guys are pretty amazing! I am sorry if this isn't that great, I have just been stuck on what to write, but seriously really grateful for those who read this and hope this chapter doesn't confuse you.

Part 14 family day part 2

Bravo Company 1/61

The drill sargeants dismissed their soldiers to their respected families. Beca saw her family and girlfriend waiting for her. Before anything Aubrey needed to have a one on one talk with her sister first.

"Beca can I talk to you for a minute?" Beca nods her head and they go off a little ways from everyone. "I don't want anybody hear me say this but I am proud of you for what you have done. I know I don't say this actually I don't think I ever have but I love you. Your the sister I didn't expect to have and I must admit your not the same Beca that came into our lives all those years ago. You made the Bella's better, Chloe was right I'm glad we changed the set list...and you ever tell anybody about this I will pretend this conversation never happened got it?"

"Yes Drill Sargeant Posen." Beca says sarcastically getting a glare from Aubrey. "I got it and it means alot so no worries I won't tell anyone you were remotely nice."

"I'm dixie chicks serious Beca." Aubrey says playfully. "And its good to see they haven't changed you completely." She says refering to Beca's sarcasm.

_I watched them its hard to believe those two actually get along. I watch everyone interacting with their families its pretty amazing. Beca is amazing. I love this woman like I want to have lots of kids, a house maybe a dog or two. I look over at the Posens and my mother and Jesse...we all are here to support her for what she has accomplished. The Beca that first came to us wouldn't have liked this attention but seeing her now she is alot more free and open not so closed off not that I could blame her for why she was closed off but still its good to see her smile. _Chloe thinks to herself smiling but gets pulled out by her mother.

"You know sweetie maybe you guys should have the day to yourselves. Keith, Charlotte and I know that you two should have quality time together without us intruding."

Beca overhears this taking Chloe's hand in hers. "Mrs. Beale its no intrusion at all its good to have you all here, really today is family day after all." looks over at Aubrey with a wink. "Besides I miss you all so come on lets get this show on the road."

They are make their way to the vehicles. Beca would be riding alone with Chloe as everyone else rides in with the Posens.

"You know Pvt Mitchell your allowed to talk."

"I'm enjoying the peace and please don't call me that." _not that I minded she called me that but it would be prefered in a different way. keep it together Mitchell._

"I brought your dj stuff." Chloe says nonchalently. "I'm surprised that wasn't the first thing you asked about."

"I had other things on my mind...you!"

"Aww you must really love me." She says trying to concentrate on the road.

Beca turns to look over at Chloe. "I really do, you look beautiful by the way."

Chloe briefly turns to give Beca a quick smile. "I love you too, so your really okay with everybody being here?" She asks refering to her mom and the Posens.

"Yes I really am." Beca answers taking Chloe's free hand in hers, not one to initate contact first but somehow she just need to feel some kind of contact from the redhead. "I missed you alot you know." She says in a low whisper.

Chloe pulls up to a stoplight glances down at their hands smiling. "I missed you too."

_I was never one for conversation before I would take silence as being creepy but this is just comfortable. I'm not sure if she realizes I am watching her, I can't help it ,I missed her alot. Its not that I could forget how beautiful she is, those eyes, her hair but just seeing her is just it makes my heart whole. I feel a familarity being this close to her, I feel I could do anything with her by my side. Oh god when did I become so cliche?! Is this what Jesse has been talking about all this time? Chloe is my movie ending oh no I will never admit that to him, I will never live that down._

They finally arrive at the resturant that Mrs. Beale picked out as they drove into South Carolina. Chloe turns the car off facing Beca.

"My mom picked the place out hope its okay?"

"I love chilis its a good choice." She says noticing that Chloe seem a little off. "Hey are you okay? Your not the usual bubbly self."

Chloe just plays it off. "I'm okay its just lets go eat don't want to keep everyone waiting."

_I was going to keep asking til she told me something but I figured I will ask later or she will tell me eventually. Its funny how much things have changed in so little time. I wonder if I did something wrong?_

Chloe stops Beca for a minute seeing that look. "You didn't do anything wrong, we'll talk later, okay?"

When they entered Chilis Aubrey sensed something was wrong. Elizabeth sensed it too, but neither Charlotte or Keith noticed.

_Is everything okay Chlo...so help me if Beca did something soldier or not I will kick her ass. - Aubrey texts her friend._

_Chloe sees her phone with 1 new text. Everything is fine no need to kick her ass. I'm fine._

Aubrey lets it go for now sending a glare to her sister. Jesse felt a little uncomfortable glancing between his best friend and Chloe. For two people clearly in love there was tension but why? Shouldn't they be all smiles, than Jesse remembers after tomorrow they will seperate once again.

"Mr. and Mrs. Posen and Mrs. Beale will you excuse me for a minute I need to talk to Chloe outside for a minute."

Chloe seems confused but follows Jesse outside anyways. Beca is pissed she knows Aubrey said something to Jesse.

"Seriously Aubrey can't you just mind your own damn business!"

"Not if concerns my best friend I won't."

"Its not your relationship its between Chloe and I, for your infomation I didn't do anything." Beca says defending herself.

"Girls stop this right now that is no way to act in public." Keith says sternly to both his daughters. "Can't we have just celebrate the fact Beca graduated boot camp and get along without any arugments."

Elizabeth said quiet for the most part than finally speaks up. "I agree you know Aubrey that Jesse guy seems like a nice young man."

Aubrey blushes. "He really is...Beca tell us about the boot camp experience."

Meanwhile outside Chili's

"Jesse what is this about? Your not gonna give me the whole if you hurt my best friend speech are you?"

"No that will come later I just wanted to say that you were all happy and smiles earlier and now not so much. I know we aren't that great of friends but I'm a good listener. Whats bothering you?"

"Look, I don't want to talk to you its something I need to talk to Beca about...I'm fine everything is fine can we just go back in there...I'm starving."

"Yeah but Chloe she loves you she's not going anywhere. Are you scared she is going to get deployed?"

Chloe stops dead in her tracks looking straight in Jesse's eyes. "I know thats a possibility but thats not it so can we go in I don't want to talk about it with you."

_I know Jesse was just being Jesse but I didn't feel I could just talk about it, this is between Beca and I. I don't know maybe he is right I mean when you join the military its inevitable that you will get deployed, its just..._

Chloe gets pulled out of her thoughts realizing she hasn't even moved. She feels tears starting to form, Jesse immediately wraps her up in a hug.

"Its going to be okay when that time does come you will have Aubrey and I. We should probably get back in there."

Beca kept looking over at the door. _What the hell is taking them so long? What could they possibly be talking about?_ She thought to herself turns again to the door to see them walking back to the table. "You okay?"

Chloe smiles hoping Beca didn't notice her red puffy eyes, she did, but didn't say anything.

"So whose ready to order?"

"Finally!" Aubrey bursts out impatiently getting a glare from her father. "Sorry sir."

Beca whispers something in Chloe's ear. "You okay?"

Chloe smiles looking over at Jesse knowingly than turns back to her girlfriend. "Lets just enjoy this dinner okay I promise we'll talk later."

They all ordered their food once they got done Beca insisted she pay, but her dad wasn't having that. This is a celebration of Beca's successful completion of boot camp. As they went to there seperate vehicles Chloe's mother said something to the honoree of the night.

"I just wanted to say that I am proud of you. I'm sorry I couldn't get you anything but I talked with your parents even Aubrey and Jesse agreed, we going to head back home tonight. You and Chloe deserve to have the rest of the night to yourselves." Before Beca could protest she continues with an explanation. "You know about Chloe's father and why he couldn't come, Chloe doesn't know the full details of it all but when it gets really bad don't let it scare you, she'll probably push you away but be there for you as she was for you."

"I promise I love your daughter Mrs. Beale. Long ago, I didn't believe in anything really but things happen hopefully Mr. Beale will get better, so do you know how long he has?"

"There is no telling dear I will keep you updated." She hugs Beca. "And call me Elizabeth we are way past formalities don't you think?"

Beca nods her head. "Yes Mrs. B...I mean Elizabeth."

Chloe wondered what her mother and Beca were talking about, she talks to Aubrey and Jesse while they talked.

"Jesse told me what happened outside. Beca flipped out thinking I told him to talk to you but he did that on his own. I just your my best friend and I just wanted to know are you really okay?"

Chloe thinks for a moment looks over at her girlfriend and mother talking, laughing and smiling, than smiles herself looking over at her best friend and Jesse. "I really am okay, so has your dad had the talk with Jesse about dating his daughter?"

Jesse looks to the ground. Aubrey takes his hand in hers smiling. "He tried on our way up here but I am sure on the way back he will." turns to Jesse. "Don't worry I think he approves of you already."

"What do you mean on your way back? Aren't you all staying for her graduation tomorrow?"

"Chloe this your time with Beca sure we want to be here for her, but she will be home soon and we'll see her than." Aubrey says trying hard not to cry, she really was going to miss having Beca around.

Jesse notices Aubrey fidgeting. "Chloe this wasn't our idea it was mom's and the Posens. I'm sure thats what your mom is telling Beca. Enjoy each other wait that sounded pervy didn't it?"

Aubrey and Chloe couldn't help but laugh. Moments later they all said their goodbyes so all was left is Chloe and Beca.

"So, how much time do we have til you got to be back?"

Beca looks at her watch. "A couple of hours, and here I thought Aubrey didn't have a heart...I thought she wanted to see me get smoked."

Chloe takes her arm looping it with Beca's. "That was almost a nice thing you said, but in a way I'm glad its just us, Beca?" the small brunette looks over at her. "Do you ever think about them?"

"Who?"

"Your biological parents, do you ever think about them?"

"Sometimes, why?" Beca asked curiously. _please don't ask about your dad._

"My dad he's sick but you talk to my parents more than I do." She says as they both sit in the parking lot of Chili's. "I know something bad is going to happen if you know something, anything will you tell me?"

Beca grabs her girlfriends hands intertwining with hers. "I will tell you anything you want to know but can we not talk about it lets just enjoy the time we have together because I really have missed you."

Chloe leans in for a kiss, at first it was slow than it got more intense. She broke away, smiled started the car up driving to wherever.

_Whoa! _They both thought at the same time about the kiss.

Sitting in the back with Jesse on their way back to Georgia she took out the letter that Beca wrote her while in boot camp. He wonders what she is reading but decides to let it go.

Dear Aubrey,

This is one letter I was not expecting to get, maybe we are alot alike than I like to admit. Wait I think I just did, you came into my life in a fucked up way and I know at first we hated each other, than I joined the Bellas we formed a bond. We talked and stuff not that I am getting sentimental or less sarcastic but thank you for keeping those conversations between us. Your the older sibling that I never really wanted but secretly did want. Its as if we should have been sisters all along except we aren't blood related. You didn't judge me well okay you did...but after that 'talk' you stopped. You really did care and I think you always have even when we aruged. Your father well I guess I am comfortable to say now our father used to be military, he was tough on us but of course you, Chloe and I including our mother we get to see a softer side. I wanted to make him proud that is the reason I decided to join the army...I want my life to mean something and NO I am not doing it for my biological father, He killed himself for a selfish reason. I may not be the most expressive of feelings but I did and will always love my parents but they don't matter to me anymore. You, Dad, Mom, Chloe and yes Jesse matter to me. I never said anything before but when I broke up with Jesse he told me how he wanted too as well because it was you he wanted to be with besides at least he is with someone that can appreciate his love for movies; which okay its grown on me but with Chloe I can do and feel amazingly invincible. I am not leading her on nor would I ever...I want to be better, I feel incredibly better and yeah I shouldn't have left the way I did and I know your pissed but please understand it wasn't to intentionally hurt Chloe. I am glad she got me to finally look at College in a different light, and I must say being a Bella was pretty cool, not as lame as I thought it was going to be. Your a good person try not to be so uptight all the time, let loose once in awhile not like Stacie although Fat Amy I mean Amy is right she should listen to her 'lady doctor'. Maybe your thinking I won't write you back, at first I didn't want too but that was a real dick move and by the way telling me I have a toner for Jesse was so not right maybe you were just jealous because he was trying so hard to get with me. Don't vomit on me! You got the guy and I got my girl at least I hope so once Jesse puts that flashdrive and note I left for her before well you know...anyways I'm glad I'm a Posen which I have to tell you that I am in the works of putting Posen to my name, talked to mom and dad about it but I thought I would ask you just to be sure you would be okay with it, is it okay? too much? Anyways see you on family day or whenever.

Beca Mitchell (Posen?)

Aubrey didn't let the tears fall just held Jesse's hand looks over to her parents than Chloe's mom. Sometimes in life things are said with no words at all, Aubrey always had a special bond with Chloe's family than she chuckles to herself realizing Beca hasn't even met Chloe's brothers.

"Babe will your brothers be visiting your parents for thanksgiving?" Beca asked Chloe.

Chloe nods her head. "They will love you seeing as how my brother Connor will be on leave and I believe Jake will have vacation time from work, so it should be fun with us all there."

"I am sure it will if there anything like you I'm sure I will be just fine." She says truthfully. "Chloe?"

"Hmmm?" she answers paying attention to the road.

_**Beca ran up to Jesse than kissed him but it wasn't right. She hoped Chloe didn't see which she didn't but Aubrey did. They should have been her, but beating the trebles trumped anything she was feeling at that very moment. Aubrey turned away hugging all her bellas, Beca pushed Jesse away both with the same expressions.**_

_**"I'm sorry I know that is so stupid to say. Jesse I don't why I felt I needed to do that I shouldn't have I just want to be friends. We are friends, right?" Jesse nodded not sure what to say lettting Beca continue. "I'm not that girl for you ever! Sorry but I just uh have to find Chloe."**_

_**"Go get your girl Becawww...You do like Chloe afterall, right?" Beca says nothing but blushes. "I get it believe me I do, we are friends always will be sooo go for it." He says hugging her which Beca surprisingly intercepts. "I like Aubrey! Like really like her of course she is out of my league."**_

_**"Shut up Swanson I leave tomorrow so remember put that flashdrive in Chloe's desk or wherever."**_

_**"I know I won't so your not mad I'm digging your sister."**_

_**"No, go for it and I will do the same well try too at least."**_

"I'm sorry for not staying." Beca finally answers.

"Don't be so wanna listen to music?" Beca nods her head, Chloe turns on titanium.

"Thats your lady jam."

"I know, we got tomorrow don't we?" Chloe asked with a wink. "Besides I can control myself."

Moments later Beca is back at the barracks. Family Day is over, Chloe stood on the grass as she watched all the soldiers go to their platoons. This wasn't new to her, Chloe's older brother Connor is military so she couldn't wait to see whatever was going to happen next.

"Half left face turn!" _oh god. _Chloe thought to herself. _They are doing push-ups!_

to be continued...graduation day is coming up in next chapter than yeah there will be a time jump. I hope this chapter is okay hope it was okay! sorry for taking so long to update! I am working on the next chapter and i am sorry again if it takes awhile...my computer is slowly not being usable!


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: I apologize for the long wait for an update. I had a little writers block from this story, but now I am back with some new inspiration for this story. I decided to not write about the graduation, going to leave it to your imagination on what happened between them. Beca is now in A.I.T, so there will be letters and well you will see what happened between them two with the letters. As for what is going on with Chloe's dad in due time you will find that out too. enough babble on with the story shall we?!

Part 15: two weeks later

She went into the kitchen, grabbing two waters than heads into the living room.

"Drink some water, looks to me like you need it." Aubrey instructs her best friend sitting across from her. "Are you ready to talk about it? Its been two weeks, all you do is sit here moping about, your falling behind in classes which isn't like you at all."

Chloe doesn't look at her just takes a sip of water, gets up to leave not saying a word. Aubrey is getting frustrated now, follows the red-head into her bedroom just facing the wall.

"Aubrey please just leave me alone." She finally speaks up remaining eye contact with the wall. "Why are you even here? Your always over at Jesse's never bothering to ask me what was up the minute I came back so just please get out!"

Aubrey rarely remembers Chloe being this upset about anything. _so help me Beca if you did anything, I will kick your ass._ She thought to herself. "I've known you for a long time, when your ready to talk you know where to find me." She informs her friend letting what she said go for now.

A few minutes later Chloe pulls out the unopened letter she has recieved from Beca. The letter arrived a week ago, yet she has yet to open it. She knew the reason for this, tears start pouring out again.

Meanwhile in Alabama, Beca is laying in her bed not really looking forward to mail call formation. A tall brunette with long legs enters her room, she immediately knows who it is but doesn't acknowledge the presence in the room. Stacie sits on the edge of Beca's bed analyzing the girl for a moment.

"Still no letter?" Beca nods her head. "I'm sorry, she'll come around."

"Stacie can you just let me be I just want to rest my eyes for a bit, okay?"

Stacie gets up to leave not before turning back to say something. "I'm not sure what happened, but for what its worth whatever it is that its going on even though you can't be there for her, just let her know your not going anywhere. See you at formation Mitchell!" She says than walks out the room.

_I thought about what Stacie just said and I have told Chloe all that, but what bugs me though did she even read the letter. If she did why hasn't she responded back. I don't have phone privlieges yet not another few days at least. Would she even pick up? Everything on graduation day was fine til I finally told her about her father. They are very close, but I never thought...No Mitchell don't even go there? She just needs time, yeah its not like Mr. Beale has a lot of time, I should have told her sooner._

Jesse is laying next to Aubrey watching some kind of rom-com movie. He wasn't really paying any attention to it neither was she.

"Babe is everything okay? Your looking like you have something on your mind, want to talk about it?" He asked wrapping his arms around the tall blonde. "I know I'm not Chloe but I am your boyfriend, I'll always here to listen and be there for you whenever you need it."

Aubrey smiles turns to face Jesse. "Thank you but can we just lay here for awhile just not in the talking mood right now."

Jesse smiles back turning his attention back to the movie. He didn't bring it up again but couldn't help but glance over from time to time to see if she was really okay. Near the ending of the movie, Aubrey had fallen asleep so Jesse sneaks off the bed covering his girlfriend with a blanket. He was sure this had something to do with how Chloe has been for the past couple weeks, although he should mind his business this time would be an exception.

to be continued...its unedited and I know its short but next chapter will be a conversation between Jesse/Chloe and also the letter Beca wrote to Chloe that hasn't been opened yet. did I mention this is going to be a long story?! I promise this will not be left unfinished just that the updates will take time more than usual.


End file.
